mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wyspy Krwawego Sztyletu
Wyspy Krwawego Sztyletu (ang. Dagger Wound Island) to niewielki tropikalny archipelag położony na południe od kontynentu Jadame. To właśnie tutaj rozpoczyna się akcja gry Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer. Geografia, fauna i flora Krwawego Sztyletu Archipelag Krwawego Sztyletu składa się w sumie z ośmiu wysp. Największa z nich położona jest pośrodku i rzeczywiście przypomina nieco sztylet. Pozostałe rozłożone są następująco: trzy maleńkie wysepki na południe od głównej, jedna na zachód, jedna, na której znajduje się Opuszczona Świątynia. Na północno-wschodniej znajduje się przystań łodzi, z kolei na południowym wschodzie leży sporych rozmiarów wulkaniczna wyspa, na której podczas kataklizmu otworzył się portal do Wymiaru Ziemi. Na tej w kształcie sztyletu znajduje się wioska jaszczuroludzi - Kropla Krwi. Jeśli chodzi o roślinność wysp, to rośnie na nich mnóstwo palm, a także mniejszych krzaczków (być może to właśnie tobersk) i paproci. Do tego jeszcze jaszczuroludzie uprawiają kukurydzę. W samym centrum wyspy, na wzniesieniu (zapewne pochodzenia wulkanicznego) znajduje się jeziorko. Oprócz wcześniej wspomnianych jaszczuroludzi na wyspach możemy spotkać: najeżdżających ją piratów (do czasu, do czasu), w Opuszczonej Świątyni żyje sporo pierzastych wężów i wężoludzi, w bibliotece z nieznanych przyczyn natrafić można na trytonów i eksplodujące głazy. Podróże Wyspy Krwawego Sztyletu utrzymują komunikację z kontynentem poprzez przystań znajdującą się na jednej z nich. Jednak aby się do tej przystani dostać trzeba wykonać zadanie ''Kamienne portale'' i przejść przez tunel rozpoczynający się w Opuszczonej Świątyni. Potem można tam wrócić bezpośrednio z wioski kamiennym portalem sprzed siedziby Brekisha Jednego Kła. Statek odpływa do Ravenshore codziennie. Kurs trwa cztery dni, a mroczny elf Calamar - kapitan okrętu Wicherek pobierze opłatę w wysokości 75 sztuk złota. Oprócz tego, zanim nadszedł kataklizm istniało między Krwawym Sztyletem, a przystanią połączenie mostowe, które jednak zostało zerwane. Mieszkańcy Krwawego Sztyletu Archipelag jest zamieszkiwany przez jaszczuroludzi. Żyją oni w przeważającej większości w Kropli Krwi, ale ich chatki rozrzucone są po niemal wszystkich wysepkach. Jaszczuroludzie trudnią się przeważnie rolnictwem - uprawą kukurydzy i owoców toberska. Szczególnie zyskowna jest ta druga uprawa, gdyż Krwawy Sztylet to jedyne miejsce jej występowania na całym Jadame, a może i w całym świecie Enroth. Mieszkają oni najczęściej w drewnianych chatach krytych strzechą, chociaż ważniejsze budynki powstają z wytrzymalszego budulca. Kleryk Fredrick Talimere, który prowadził jednak długie badania nad przeszłością tego obszaru twierdzi, że przed jaszczuroludźmi archipelag był zamieszkiwany przez inną kulturę, która to wzniosła na północno-zachodniej wyspie Opuszczoną Świątynię. Jej dziełem są także tajemnicze kamienne portale. Lokacje Na archipelagu znajdują się następujące lochy: *Opuszczona Świątynia *Podniesiona Biblioteka *Posterunek Piratów (pojawia się dopiero po otrzymaniu zadania zatopienia floty piratów) *Wejście do Wymiaru Ziemi Bohaterowie do wynajęcia Na samym początku gry może dołączyć do swojej drużyny na Wyspach Krwawego Sztyletu czterech nowych członków: *kleryk Fredrick Talimere (mieszka w wiosce Kropla Krwi) *wampir Elsbeth Lamentia (Gospoda Awanturników) *nekromanta Devlin Arcanus (Gospoda Awanturników) *rycerz Simon Templar (Opuszczona Świątynia) Ciekawostki #Na początku gry archipelag jest zasypywany przez materiał piroklastyczny z pobliskiego wulkanu. Pada on na te rejony wyspy, gdzie nie ma trawy (kolor ziemi jest czarny), z których unosi się dym i gdzie leżą odłamki meteorytów. Należy na te miejsca uważać, ponieważ szczególnie na początku gry drużyna nie jest w stanie przetrwać takiego bombardowania. #Aż do momentu wykonania zadania ''Zatopienie regnańskiej floty'', wyspa będzie ciągłym obiektem ataków ze strony piratów z Regny, a drużyna gracza staje się widzem nieustannego masakrowania się najeźdźców i miejscowych wojowników. Należy uważać szczególnie podczas przechodzenie plażami w pobliżu pirackich okrętów - regnańscy dowódcy (w przeciwieństwie do swoich podwładnych) potrafią celnie strzelać - jeden strzał może z łatwością zabić niskopoziomową postać. #Istnieje metoda na dotarcie do przystani bez konieczności wykonywania misji z kamiennymi portalami. Trzeba zejść na plażę koło chatki Thadina (północno-wschodni brzeg) i rzucić się w morze. Po wejściu w morze trzeba pędzić w kierunku północno-wschodnim. Przy odpowiednio szybkim piciu eliksirów można taką wyprawę przetrwać. Co prawda znacznie korzystniej jest przejść tunelem, ale zawsze dużą radością jest zrobienie czegoś, czego twórcy (chyba:)) się nie spodziewali. #Niewątpliwie ciekawy jest fakt posiadania przez prymitywnych bądź co bądź jaszczuroludzi broni palnej! W Kropli Krwi stoi pięć dział, z których można wypalić w kierunku pirackich okrętów. Co prawda pocisk ma bardzo mały zasięg i nie jest w stanie nawet dolecieć do celu, ale (jak mówią mieszkańcy wioski) możesz wypalić z działa w obronie Wyspy Krwawego Sztyletu! Kategoria:Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer